Crossed Destinies
by StarJCL17
Summary: Sakuragi Hanamichi was a strong player in basketball yet hides his true power in his own team though acts like a idiot he had his serious times. Having hurt his body he was out of the practice. Being bored he visited his cousin Kagami Taiga and met seirin and the generation of miracles. GOMseirinshohuko I wonder what troubles will they face.
1. Chapter 1

Japanese words

Thinking

Action while talking (smirks)

"Talking".

Our little red-headed tensai is sleeping sprawled in the bed his head hanging off the edge. I wonder what will happen to good day.

Rrriiinnnggg!

What the!!! (shots out of the bed and looks at the clock) I'M. SO. DEAD we had practice today Gori will punch me if I'm late (halfway dressing he remembers something) ah! I forgot Gori took me out of practice because he acknowledged my skills in basketball bwa! Ha! Ha! (A.N: Actually he is out of practice because he injured himself during the last game.) Since I'm halfway dressed maybe I'll visit taiga I remember something that he said that he went back in Japan few months ago if my memory serves right he went in seihiko? No no seiran? Ah! Seirin.

TIME SKIP

SEIRIN GAKUEN THE PART WHERE KISE ENTERS.

FRONT GATE

"So this is seirin huh?". Sakuragi and a stranger said at the same time.

"Huh? Who are you?". Sakuragi said his brow furrowing

"I'm Kise Ryota do you know where the basket ball gym is?.

"Nah! Don't know I was going planning to go there too.

"Then we can go together". Pulling sakuragi before he can reply.

Basketball Gym

"pass, pass"

"over here"

"rebound"

Prrrrt!!! "That's it you can take your break" shouted their coach riko aida.

"Kagami-san why are you grinning from ear to ear?" Kuroko said after drinking water.

"Well my cousin is visiting today and its been a long time we've met. I miss him.

After that said a large crowd of monsters (girls) formed in the gym surrounding a blond and red headed males.

"gomen can you please wait? Kise said to the team."

" tsk! Why do he remembers me of kitsune a.k.a rukawa".

"hmmm? Red head I only know one person with that head O! My! Don't tell me his ~*"(A.N: Aww! You're forgetting someone ahemakashiahem) kagami thinks while trying to get a better look.

AFTER 12345678910 YEARS

The crowd began to disipate there stood two tall males. A red and blonde haired. The whole team stood in shock with their mouths hanging open.

" WHAT THE!!! TWO RED HEADS!!!

" Yo! Taiga ohisashiburi ne".

Tensai- genius

Kitsune-fox

Gomen-sorry

Ohisashiburi- long time no see


	2. Chapter 2

Sakuragi's P.O.V

Why are they all looking at me surprised like they saw something unbelievableOh! Maybe they thought how handsome I am bwa ha! ha! ha! (No really they are just surprised to see a kagami clone)

"Ka.Ga.Mi would you kindly explain about this situation hmmm?". Hyuga Junpei said in clutch mode while potioning this glasses giving a evil glint.

"Ummm, Sir his my cousin...sir". Kagami said while gulping nervously.

"Hmmm, your Hyuga-sempai right Taiga keeps talking about you guys at the phone. Thanks for taking care of Taiga". Sakuragi said in a polite tone while bowing his head. (Wow it's a first Sakuragi: hey!)

Hyuga hearing his politeness turned off his clutch mode "What is your name? I haven't seen you around here". Hyuga asked his finger at his chin.

"Oh! The name's Sakuragi Hanamichi A Tensai Basketball player. Sakuragi said his hands on his hips and a proud grin on his face (Oh! Look his back again)

Hearing this Aida Riko came closer for a better look at Sakuragi's body. (What the his stats are higher than Kagami his most likely on par with a Generation of miracles) Riko thought amazed startled when someone shouted.

"Mou! Hidoi ne I've been here the whole time and no one noticed me ". Kise shouted with tears (fake tears) and running to kuroko. "Kurokochi all of them are meanies". Kise cries hugging kuroko.

"When are you here Kise-kun?". Kuroko asked Kise innocently.

"Kurokochi you too- suddenly a ball went to his direction but he blocked it "Owie, What was that for?

"Sorry for interupting your little reunion but since your here how about a little one on one".

"Taiga who is he and your excited to play him?". Questioned Sakuragi scrathing his head.

"Pffftt! Ha! Ha! Ha! Kise I Guess your not THAT popular if he doesn't know you". Everybody in the gym laughed except Saguragi who looks confused and kuroko with a slight UNOTICABLE smile and Kise with his jaw on the floor.

Hey! When he says something you guys laugh how come you don't laugh at my puns". Isuki Shun said complaining

"Because your puns suck". Hyuga said switching on clutch mode

"WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW ME? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING? UNDER A ROCK?". Kise asked surprised and the laughter at the gym grew.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Hana-chan he is ha! Ha! One of the pffft! Ge-generation of miracles ha!". Kagami said inbetween laughing

"Mah mah Sakuragi-san the generation of miracles is a group of prodigy players the won the championship 3 consequtive". Teppei kiyoshi slowly explain as if talking to a child.

"Sugoi! Ne ne blondie play with me". Sakuragi said eagerly.

"Oi! I asked first". Kagami complained

Sakuragi remembered something "On second thought no thanks".

FLASHBACK WITH AKAGI (ahemgoriahem)

"You'll be taking a month off practice, understand?". Akagi said (command) sakuragi

"But the tensai-". Sakuragi insisted.

"No buts if you ever play basketball. I will not let you play on games for a whole year and I'm not taking back my words. I have eyes over you". Akagi threatened Sakuragi

"(Sigh) it's so hard being a tensai. I'll have to do it because the captain begged (threathened)". Sakuragi said waving his head

FLASHBACK END

"Why's the change of heart?". Kagami asked curiously while jabbing Sakuragi with his elbows.

"Let's just say something bad will happen". Sakuragi said while gulping nervously.

"Oh come on we're wasting time let's play". Kise challenged Kagami.

"Ho! Your asking for it". Kagami said while catching the ball Kise throw.

Tensai- genius

Hidoi- how mean

Sugoi-amazing

Mah- now

CHAPTER END


	3. Chapter 3

Kagami and Kise got ready for the game giving each other provoking glares.

"Ne Blondie finished warming up?" Kagami said smirking spinning the ball in his index finger

"Let's make it simple if you scored 1 point you won if I scored I'll win, got it?". Kise said going on a denfensive position while Kagami went on offensive

Kagami went passed kise dribbling the ball but kise is fast he managed to steal the ball and went to the basket doing the move kagami did on practice he turned around fast to lose Kagami and shot.

"Yey I won~" Kise said grinning " Gomen ne but seeing your light is weak I'm taking back Kurokocchi". Kise said facing Kuroko

"Aho! Who do you think you are controlling your friends decision, Baka! he picked here for a reason".shouted Sakuragi already at the door.

Everyone in the gym is amazed at Sakuragi's word especially Huuga and Kise with sparks in their eyes

"Taiga I'll be going. I'll just go to your apartment. I know where it is don't worry". Sakuragi said waving to the team

Sakuragi's P.O.V

La la la I'm the basketball man la la la genius basketball man~ I kept sing happy. I went to the doctor for the monthly check up and guess what?

FLASHBACK

"It's a great improvment Sir Sakuragi you are now able to play basketball again. You're injury healed remarkably fast". The doctor said happy and amazed at the said time

"Of course I'm a genius no injury can stop me bwa ha ha ha". Sakuragi said as he thumbs up and his other hand at his waist

FLASHBACK END

As Sakuragi kept walking not caring where to go he suddenly stopped at a public basketball court hearing someone was playing he went near looking who's playing and saw a tall blue haired tan person playing unenthusiastically just moving around lazily and Sakuragi thinking his just bored with no one to play went and asked

"Oi want to play?". Sakuragi asked the blue haired guy

"...". The blue haired did not care, still playing

"Oi! Are you deaf? Wanna play?" Sakuragi tried again but receive the same treatment. Sakuragi getting annoyed stealed the ball from the blue haired's grasp shocking the the blue haired.

"So finally your gonna notice me. My name's Sakuragi Hanamichi a genius basketball man what's your name? Sakuragi said grinning happily.

"This is interesting, name's Aomine Daiki", Aomine said grinning looking back to life

"So how about a one on one? The loser is gonna treat the winner to a ice drop, deal?", Sakuragi said extending his hand looking happy, too happy to be exact.

"Heh, Deal! I know your gonna lose anyway", Aomine said accepting the hand with a smug look on his face "after all the one who can beat me is only me".

CHAPTER END


End file.
